Te ofrecí
by NannaZwart
Summary: Kagome estudia en la universidad y consiguió elevar su promedio e irse a italia de intercambio; hasta que lugar tuvo que llegar para encontrarse con un pasado al que nunca perteneció. SesshxKag


Capitulo 1

El Guerrero

Abrió sus dorados ojos, no durmió en toda la noche; quito el brazo que intento rodearlo, de la mujer que había conocido esa noche en el bar, se deslizo rápida y delicadamente por la cama hasta llegar a la orilla, ella merecía dormir, había tenido una ardua rutina. Después de haberse vestido salió al balcón, encendió un cigarrillo; se quedo recargado en la negra barandilla por un buen rato, aspirando el gris y dañino humo, meditando absolutamente nada; mientras el húmedo y frío aire nocturno lo golpeaba suavemente, podía respirar la frescura que no muy seguido se podía disfrutar en una ciudad. Cerró los ojos, tal vez recordando algo que había sucedido hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ahora dudaba que hubiese sucedido… esa nostalgia que hace sentir un nudo en el pecho, el ya no lo sentía más o es que… ¿siempre estaba allí? Su platinado cabello se mecía ligeramente con el suave viento, golpeando un poco su espalda y sentía como si una calida y húmeda ola cubriera su piel desnuda. El silencio era casi tan denso que en vez de hacerle sentir tranquilo, le hacía sentir sofocado, tenía trabajo en unas horas, no importaba si llegaba tarde; pero no tenía en mucho más que ocuparse. Se vistió por completo; saco su cartera para dejar el dinero acordado sobre el buró de noche.

- ¿te vas tan pronto?- dijo la conocida deteniendo su mano, justo antes de que el soltara el dinero.

- …- no hubo respuesta por su parte.

- Espero que nos veamos de nuevo- la mujer que horas antes le había atendido se levanto en la cama hasta poder alcanzar le a besar los labios, el sin expresión alguna, ni siquiera cerró los ojos- que tengas un buen día, caro amore.

Al salir y cerrar la puerta se limpio los labios con la manga de su camisa, el no esperaba volver a verla.

…

Por desgracia era lunes y eran las 6 de la mañana. Comenzó a sonar la alarma de su viejo celular… viejo y perdido celular.

- asdfghjklñ- algo in entendible broto de sus labios- mmmm…- de tanto sueño ni siquiera podía hablar, no había podido conciliar el sueño temprano, pensó en posponer la alarma, si tan solo encontrara su celular.

Cayó de la cama, y con ella se enredaron sus sabanas, se levanto de todos modos y la opción y lo único que quedo pospuesto fue dormir. El ruidoso aparato fue apagado tan pronto fue encontrado y la pobre muchacha se fue a duchar; abrió de lleno el agua fría, para ver si así su hinchada cara cedía y no dejaba rastro de las malas noches que pasaba casi a diario ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué tenía que vivir tantas carencias una persona que quería salir adelante para no quedar en la mediocridad? ¿Por qué! Pensaba en su vida como una desgracia, sabía que no lo era del todo, pero le encantaba ser dramática. Sabía que si ponía todo su empeño y no se distraía lo lograría con mayor facilidad… pero distracción era como su tercer nombre, claro, después de "dramática", y se enlistaban mil y un adjetivos a su nombre imaginario también. Sus piernas flaquearon y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente por los azulejos del baño ¿A caso se estaba quedando dormida, a pesar de el agua fría? Intento levantarse rápidamente antes de que sus rodillas tocaran el piso, pero fue inevitable resbalarse, fue a estamparse su frente directamente con la llave de el agua. ¡Mierda! Se retiro rápidamente cualquier rastro de jabón, tomo su toalla y se seco rápidamente el rostro pero… ¡espera un segundo! Su toalla estaba llena de sangre ¿Por qué? Se miro a el espejo, tenía como 5 centímetros de herida en su frente, justo en medio de su frente, abrió la caja detrás de el espejo para ponerse un poco de alcohol, pero no había algodón, y en vez de prever un poco de papel higiénico no dudo antes de echarse un chorro de alcohol en la frente; un grito de película de terror americana de los años 40's perturbo la tranquilidad matutina, tomo un pedazo de rollo y se lo puso en la frente mientras se cambiaba, dio un vistazo a su celular "6:40" ¿En que momento? Se puso rápidamente los zapatos, tomo su mochila y salio rápidamente, bajo todas las escaleras y sin detenerse siguió corriendo, su trabajo estaba a algunas cuadras, así que no sentía muy necesario tomar algún medio de transporte, solo tenía que abrirse paso entre la apresurada y desganada población, que al igual que ella, se veían arrastrados al trabajo y a la rutina para sobrevivir al sistema, al que todos nos vemos sometidos.

- llegas tarde- dijo su compañera en turno- ve a… ¿Qué demonios hace ese pedazo de…? ¿Sabes que? No me importa, ve a el baño y date un vistazo.

- ¿De que hablas Octavia?- Pregunto realmente desconcertada.

- Kagome, bebé, tienes un gran pedazo de papel higiénico en la frente, apúrate, te cubro mientras.

- ¡Gracias Tava!

- No me digas así, y apúrate por que…- logro escuchar antes de que adentrarse a el pasillo que daba a el baño de servicio.

No podía creer que había recorrido tres manzanas, con un ridículo pedazo gigante de papel en la frente, se lo quito y pudo ver en el espejo que la hemorragia había parado, aunque aun se veía un poco fresca, la tapo con el flequillo y se peino un poco, su largo cabello, con las manos; salio del baño y arrastro sus cosas hasta meterlo en su casillero.

- Muy bien- aplaudió dos veces- a comenzar el día- y preparo su mejor sonrisa.

Las primeras dos horas transcurrieron como siempre, un montón de fila y clientes enojados por que tenían prisa. Y es que ella nunca iba a comprender, si tenían tanta prisa y sabían que estaría lleno ¿Por qué no salían de sus casas más temprano para que todo transcurriera como ellos querían? Pero que mas quedaba, solo una sonrisa perpetua en el rostro y trabajar lo más rápido posible, a las 10 a.m. todo el traqueteo habría de parar.

- Kagome, querida- y había llegado.

- Adrian ¡Buenos días!- dijo con una sonrisa, esta vez no fingida- ¿Un latte macchiato y panino tostado?

- Por supuesto que si- la sonrisa de este hombre era bastante deslumbrante- una cosa más, este día voy a hacer una visita importante y que mejor que un expreso ristretto para dar la bienvenida.

- Perfecto, enseguida esta listo.

Adrian no tendría más de 27 años, era bastante alto y tenía un cabello rubio dorado, ondulado un poco arriba de los hombros, sus ojos tenían un color caramelo bastante hermoso, su piel era tersa y muy pálida; su actitud era encantadora y siempre parecía estar bien, nunca estresado.

- Vamos Octavia, no me pongas esa cara cada que me vez- dijo mientras sonreía con picardía.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me ponga así si desprecias cada una de las bebidas que preparo?- dijo la mujer con una expresión indignada.

- No por eso debes de odiarme, ni yo se por que, encantado yo tomaría tus bebidas, pero esta mujer es mágica- era un mujeriego, se le notaba en todos los aspectos de su ser.

- ¿Qué harás cuando Kagome se devuelva a su país?- la apunto mientras envolvía el panini en el papel encerado y posteriormente en la bolsa de papel- si sabes que esta aquí solo por un año ¿verdad?

- No lo se ¿Kagome, codiciada amiga, serías tan amable de quedarte conmigo a prepararme cada una de mis mañanas una de tus deliciosas bebidas?- dijo el hombre con una de sus poses dramáticas.

- Por supuesto que no Adrian, aquí esta tu pedido- dijo mientras ponía los dos cafés y la bolsa sobre la charola de cartón reciclado, cobro lo necesario- que tenga un buen día- el hombre sonrió mientras tomaba las cosas.

- No creas que me he rendido- se dirigió a la puerta- un día estarás desprevenida y me darás el "si"- antes de cerrar la puerta puso una expresión severa- y suelo tomar la primera respuesta después de mi pregunta.

- Yo no se como puedes resistir- dijo Octavia con una decepción un poco fingida- aunque fuera una broma yo ya hubiera caído- Kagome solo sonrío.

…

- … disculpe- se escucho por la bocina del teléfono en altavoz.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo tan secamente como siempre.

- Un hombre en el lobby quiere verle, le dije que si no tenía cita previa no podía pasar… no desiste- dijo una voz firme, pero algo temerosa.

- ¿Quién es y que quiere?- dijo bastante apresurado, comenzaba a desesperarle la incompetencia de sus empleados.

- …- se escucho algo de barullo del otro lado- Adrian, y quiero tomar un delicioso café contigo.

- …- puso los ojos en blanco y colgó.

Se dispuso a seguir leyendo los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y hacia comparaciones con algún documento en su laptop, leía bastante rápido, sus ojos dorados ni siquiera hacían ese meneo que normalmente se hace a leer un renglón a otro, parecía apurarse cada vez más, tomo su pluma y firmo concluyendo ese paquete de papeles; justo cuando coloco el esferógrafo nuevamente en su estuche se abrió la puerta de su oficina. Tenía el tiempo contado.

- Sesshomaru, viejo amigo- cerró la puerta, tomo una silla y la puso frente a el imponente escritorio que conformaba el diseño de la oficina- más viejo que amigo, la verdad- sonrió al ver la expresión inmutable del demonio.

- ¿Qué deseas Adrian?- el rubio inoportuno puso un vaso de café frente a el- ¿Qué?

- Vamos pruébalo, es tu favorito, seguramente te encantara, he conocido a alguien que lo prepara realmente…

- Si, no me importa- dio un trago al vaso y lo saboreo un poco antes de pasarlo.

- ¿Es bastante bueno verdad?- sonrió, sabía que le gustaría.

- …- dio otro sorbo, sin cambiar nunca su expresión- ¿Qué quieres Adrian? No se que demonios haces aquí, no disfruto ni un poco tu presencia.

- Yo, a veces, tampoco la tuya- la verdad es que la disfrutaba demasiado, le encantaba hacerlo desatinar; lo que más le gustaba era que el demonio se dejaba- solo venía a darte la bienvenida con tu café favorito ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

- ¿Por qué, te dolió que no te avisara?

- Para nada- _"por supuesto que si" _pensó en su mente.- Como dije, venía solo a darte la bienvenida a mis tierras- se levanto de la silla- fue un placer volver a verte- dejo una tarjeta sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Sesshomaru recogió la tarjeta.

- Es el teléfono, el nombre y el horario de la persona que prepara el café de esa manera.

- No te pedí esto- _"gracias" _dijo su mirada que se ilumino un poco, al menos así sucedió ante los ojos de Adrian.

- De nada- cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Y es que parecía que el tiempo los iba cubriendo con capas, capas que se endurecían cada vez más haciendo un campo impenetrable, en donde solo un inmortal, podía leer lo que otro inmortal quería decir sin siquiera hacer un movimiento, expresión facial… o tal vez solo lo deducían en un "si yo estuviera en su lugar…".

…

¡Muy buen s (insertese aquí "día", "tarde" o "noche")! Este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, deseo continuar actualizando cada semana, en este caso, los martes. Es un placer que me lean, dejen review por favor y gracias.


End file.
